A Kiss of Black and White
by Momonster
Summary: That kiss hurt more than it should have
1. Cloud's Mistake

Was reading the Strifehart Kink Meme, and got an idea that while it fits a few prompts on there, isn't really a fill for them.

Started with the prompt:  
**_"Because I'm a meanie-face, I'd like some unrequited CLC. And I want it to be Cloud suffering heartbroken who is the unfortunate one. _****_Bonus points if Leon's with another guy!"_**

So. My twisted brain came up with this.

Is suposed to be a one shot, but I've broken it up between chapters depending on the POV at the moment, cause that changes from time to time.

* * *

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

* * *

~Cloud~

That kiss hurt more than it should have.

I had had shut the world out, and had locked my heart up tight.

Regret after regret after death after heartache…I had shut myself away from anymore pain.

And yet, coming to this world simply to look for my prey – I will kill him this time even if it meant destroying myself, he will die he will rue the day he destroyed my happiness! – someone found the backdoor I didn't know I left.

_– I mean, hells bells a fucking _back door?_ Probably Zack's fault, he's always  
fucking with me even though he's _dead. –

Sephiroth is slain. No longer was there a shadow at my back that would destroy everything I held dear, and with the Darkness no longer suffocating my heart, I could see what I wanted.

I wanted to tell Leon I love him.

And for all my insecurities, the emotionless state I've been in for so long emotion seemed alien, I know love.

Knew love.

For two years now – since I met him, watched Radiant Garden return, watched the Restoration continue to rebuild our new home, killed off any and all Darkness dwelling within myself until I could truly, happily smile – Leon and I had been casual lovers.

It was ironic that of the two of us; I realized _I_ _was in love,_ truly _understood_ it.

I wanted to tell him tonight.

But…still I was _hours _too late.

I was supposed to be emotionless. I let something slip by, and now it burns.

And it's all because of a group of people, and a single woman who screamed "_Squall!" _

Quistis Trepe

Zell Dincht

Selphie Tilmitt

Irvine Kinneas

And then…Rinoa Heartilly

The group of people _I_ lead to him, knowing they were looking for him by the description they gave.

After all, who else wears so much leather _and_ has a large scar on his face?

Well, that was the description that Heartilly woman gave.

Said woman, who the moment she saw Leon, threw her hands up and screamed his name – _Squall isn't his name, there's no Squall here!_ – immediately jumping onto his lap, sticking her tongue down his throat.

That kiss hurt more than it should have.

It took five seconds for Leon to recover, and then promptly respond, and I had to leave.

I slipped out before everyone could even react to the free show Leon gave them all and started for the bailey, forgoing _Tsurugi_.

I had promised myself. I had sworn I'd never give myself a reason to feel this, didn't I? After Sephiroth betrayed us, then Zack died to save me, I sworn I'd never let my heart be torn apart like this.

Memories from the love making the night before, and the words I whispered into the already asleep Leon's ear…

So much for my word.

I should have known better.

* * *

PT1 here.


	2. Leon's Unbalance

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

* * *

~Leon~

The sight of familiar people I thought dead stole my breath away.

The sight of Rinoa made my heart ache; as if someone grabbed it tight and squeezed.

Riona's lips against mine derailed my brain, as if I was a druggy getting their fix back.

She had been my first, after all.

First kiss, first crush, first fuck…

Things had changed from then. It's been eight years; does she think nothing's changed?

Even as Rinoa kissed me – in such a way that used to make me unable to speak once she was done – now all I could do was compare her to Cloud.

She may have been a first for me for many things…but…but not my first love.

Against the memory of Cloud's lips against mine, her kiss was sorely lacking.

I started to push her away, but the feel of her Sorceress Power at my neck held me still as I  
stopped participating in the kiss, and then as that unforgettable heat vanished, pushed her back scowling.

Then took in the dumbfounded look Yuffie sent my way, Aerith with a hand crawling up to her  
mouth, green eyes wide.

And then Cid chuckled.

Fuck.

"As lovely as it is to see you again Rinoa, what the hell did you just do?" she flushed lightly, quickly hiding her hands behind her back as if we were 17 again, blinking brown eyes prettily.

But she didn't have to say anything.

I tilted my head to the side, and felt my eyes go wide. Something's wrong, a sensation missing that I was so used to it felt so odd I almost missed its change. "Rinoa…did you just _cut my hair?"_ I snapped out, shoving her off of my lap.

My mane of hair swaying behind her settled it before she could say anything; even before I  
reached to the back of my head, finding nothing. _"What the fuck?" _

Quistis looked like she was about to scold me for my language, and I shot her a furious glare,  
turning back to Rinoa when she tried to back away from me.

This is too strange. My bangs are longer than they were back then, and still touch my shoulders, but the rest of my hair is gone too. I'll need to trim the rest to make it look  
right…

"It didn't look right!" Rinoa started hastily, even as the others – friends from what seems like a life time ago, and my companions who have remained by my side rebuilding a world not our own – stared at her. "I've never seen you with such long hair; you didn't look like Squall anymore!"

"Maybe because he goes by Leon here." Aerith told her gently, but green eyes were sharp  
as they roamed from person to person. "Might you tell us your names?"

I let them go through their favorite greetings, eyes roaming each one in turn.

Sizing them all up…as if they were potential enemies.

When did that happen? When I'd only trust myself with the Committee?

The thought of the committee made me notice Cloud had vanished from behind me, and that alone made my hand want to tighten around my gunblade.

I'd rather grab my blade then cup the back of my head. Rather look angry then think about the  
uncertainty coiling in my belly.

I felt like I'd lost a limb - or my sixth sense - without Cloud at my back.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Aerith is right." I continued once names were exchanged. "I go by Leon here, and_ I_ _liked my hair the way it was."_ I near growled furiously, Rinoa's eyes flashing with fear for a moment when she locked eyes with me, and then she let the ponytail go as if to deny she had anything to do with it. I sighed, watching my hair flutter to the ground, pressing two fingers to the bridge of my nose.

Great. More to clean up later. "Where have you guys been?"

"Scattered among the worlds." Quistis reported with a sharp salute. "Irvine managed to get a hold of a Gummi ship while on a world called Traverse Town, and began to follow the story of a man called Leon who wielded what sounded like a gunblade. He was following that clue and ended up finding the rest of us before the trail ended here."

Zell punched the palm of his hand. "Good to know no one else has tried to copy your style,  
Boss!" he said cheerfully, and I closed my eyes, knowing it was coming.

"BOSS?" Yuffie cried out. "Boss? You're _their_ boss too?"

"Literally." Irvine started dryly. "As in signs paychecks too. Squall is the Commander of the Balamb Garden, one of the three centers of the SeeD Mercenary force on our world." He continued with a smirk towards the excitable ninja's way. I merely sighed as the others turned to me. "No wonder you'all gravitated towards him for a leader, right?"

I fought back a flinch.

The only reason they came to me is because Cloud was lost to them, and he let me keep that leadership once he'd returned.

Cloud's missing presence at my side was starting to hurt.

While I lead, he made sure I knew what the hell I was getting myself into – the fight or these  
people I call friends and allies – before I threw myself headfirst into whatever problem came next; he was the silent commander, the leader of a leader.

"What happened to your eyes?" Rinoa muttered suddenly, taking a step forward with a hand  
raised as if to touch my forehead.

I shot her a glare.

"Your eyes are pure blue." She continued, stubbornly pressing the back of her hand to my  
cheek. "A pretty crystal blue. What happened?"

"His eyes have always been like that." Yuffie said baffled while I removed Rinoa's hand  
from my face, much to the sorceress's displeasure. "Blue and grey, like a storm. They even have silver when he's pissed!" she informed them cheerfully.

I shot her a look. "Why do you know that?" I muttered darkly. So far as I knew, the silver  
shows whenever I'm pissed…or aroused. "Is what why you try to piss me off as much as possible?" Yuffie merely giggled at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." Rinoa said with a wave. "Let's go home, Squall."

"What about Gaea?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the woman.

"Returned to us. We would be there, but the Headmaster made it a priority to find you."  
Quistis nodded once.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose again. Shit. Was Laguna okay?

"We've come to bring you home, Squall." Rinoa started. "We can rebuild what we lost,  
or start over, right?"

_You're not stronger than him…but you're harder. You'd let me go if  
it was best for you…and I'd prefer that. It would break me to be the death of  
one I've given my heart too…not again._

You'd keep yourself alive, stay stable  
and solid like a rock…that's the Leon I know. Steadfast.

... I can trust you, right? I can start my life over, rebuild my world, and make  
its base you, right? You won't let me down…or let me go, right?

Cloud's voice whispering so sweetly, so…sadly, to me last night.

I had thought it was a dream.

Eyes wide, I jerked abruptly out of my chair, and started for the door. "I'll…be right back."  
My hand touched the handle of the door, and I noticed something that sent a  
chill down my spine. Cloud's sword. The _Tsurugi_ was right where he left it, but  
he was gone.

Cloud…what are you thinking?

The door slammed shut behind me but Merlin's mental rant about fragile wood was lost to the  
roaring of wind at my ears, my body kicking into a run.

* * *

PT2


	3. Leon's Changed

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

* * *

I pushed the gate open, eyes wide once I took in where Cloud sat, right on the edge staring down into the abyss, utterly still.

"Cloud." I said, letting out a soft pant. "Last night. I was dreaming, right?" Cloud turned his head slightly, as if cocking an ear towards me, but didn't say a word. "I wasn't, was I." I whispered, sagging.

For several moments, the only sound I could hear was my breathing before my lover let out a heavy sigh. "No. You weren't." Cloud told me quietly.

I straightened back up, shaking my head irritably. "Rinoa was my girlfriend from my world." I started. "It's been eight years. I was seventeen and had no clue what I wanted, so when she gave me affection and love I soaked up what I could. She may have thought nothing's changed, but everything has. I'm Leon now, and I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm not Squall, haven't been since Gaea was destroyed around me." I stumbled forward a few more steps. "She may have been my first crush, Cloud… but you're my first _love_." Cloud didn't say a word, so I sucked in a deep breath, fighting against the voice inside that was wanting to scream. "I know what I want, Cloud. I'm not letting you go."

My hand touched the center of his back, and felt him shudder, bone deep.

"Thank you for telling me that." Cloud said slowly, and then I felt something under his skin shift, and fought back the urge to jump back. "It's too late, though." He let out a choked laugh, finally turning to me. "You should have chosen Rinoa."

Cloud's eyes were jet back.

I stared back with wide eyes; too stunned to even think of recoiling while he slowly blinked his eyes, gaze at my neck.

His hand touched my neck briefly, reaching up to cup the back of my head. Unlike when Rinoa grabbed me, Cloud's touch made me relax. But then he let go, and I felt panic mute me.

"She's … she's _safe_." Cloud continued, pulling away from my hands, standing on the railing, slowly unzipping his shirt. "She's someone you can return to after every fight and battle, and know she'll be there. I understand now…I'm always meant for conflict, always with a foot in strife."

He snorted to himself, bowing his head. "I wanted to tell you tonight that I love you, Leon." I stiffened, watching him let his sweater slip down his arms. "That knowledge only hurts now, right? But I want you to know just…incase."

Cloud closed his eyes, arms spread wide, and I watched his back exploded in red red blood; throwing white and black feathers into the air.

I knew Cloud had a wing. Even never having seen it for myself, I knew he had a bat like wing, and that said wing had a light coat of black feathers all over it.

This…this was something no one had ever described.

Two angelic wings; one the purest of white with golden lines; the other as dark as night with silver highlights; erupted from his shoulder blades in a flurry of scattered feathers and blood.

Then Cloud started to float away.

Panicked, I grabbed onto his hands, and Cloud looked up, letting me see one sapphire blue eye, the other bright green. Cloud looked into my eyes, and then slowly shook his head, a sad smile back on his face.

"Leon." He said gently, but I started to shake my head, pausing when Cloud lent forward, pressing our foreheads together. "_Leon_, look down."

I did.

If I didn't pale ten shades it's because I couldn't get whiter at some point.

Heartless. Thousands of them; the sight before me easily ten times worse than _The Battle of Hollow Bastian _three years ago; all coming from a massive black hole in the ground.

True, the Battle of a Thousand was easy to deal with, even fun…but our man power this time is severely limited.

And the Master of the Keyblade isn't here.

Sora's too far to call for help.

"Go get everyone." Cloud ordered softly, lips against my neck. "I…can probably give you an hour _at most_ to get everyone ready for this." Cloud kissed my neck, and then floated away, eyes slipping shut as his arms and wings spread wide, hair and the leg warmer at his side fluttering as the wind started to blow around him.

He looked so beautiful.

So untouchable.

"…Cloud…?"

The blond suddenly opened up bright green eyes, his black wing straightening, flung out wide .

The Sephiroth appeared, back arched as if he was pushed out of Cloud's back. Cloud's face pinched in pain while he curled into himself, Sephiroth drifting away from him slowly with his single wing extended, silver eyes listless.

Cloud let out a full body shudder as he pressed a hand to his chest, gloveless palm glowing a dark inky black.

Then before my eyes he pulled Sephiroth's sword from out of the portal on his chest.

Eyes a bright glowing blue, Cloud turned to Sephiroth and glided over to where the body floated mindlessly, taking Sephiroth's left hand, and curled his palm around the sword's hilt.

"General." Cloud said slowly, curling both hands around Sephiroth's fist. "Seph."

Silver eyes fluttered open to stare lifelessly upward a few moments before those glazed orbs locked onto Cloud as the man straightened himself, dully staring at the blond.

…I thought Sephiroth had green eyes?

"Will you help me out?" Cloud asked, looking right into silver eyes. "We need to protect this area while the other warriors arrive."

Sephiroth stared at Cloud for a few moments, completely ignoring me as I stared, utterly silent while I watched the two of them.

Cloud had said that Sephiroth was his Darkness taken form. But with Sephiroth defeated, so too was his Darkness, right?

Or…is Cloud, like his wings…both equal Light and Dark, and he needed to defeat Sephiroth to be able to see his Light once more?

"What is it in for me?" Sephiroth asked emotionlessly.

Cloud actually smiled. "Other than the normal and the chance to flex your wing one more?" Cloud answered lightly, and Sephiroth nodded. "I am letting you wield _Masamune_."

Silver eyes stayed on Cloud for a few moments, before the silver haired man bowed his head.

"Leon." Cloud said then, not even turning my way. "Go get the others."

I still felt as if all his attention was on me.

"You have an hour."

I turned, already going for the gate.

"Oh, and can you get my sword?"

* * *

PT three done here~


	4. Worse than The Thousand

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

* * *

Leon burst through the door to Merlin's house wide eyed, panting harshly as he paused within the doorway, clinging to the door jam and handle, head bowed while he fought to merely breathe.

"Leon?" Aerith said in alarm, pressing a hand against his racing heart. "What's wrong?"

"His _name-" _ Rinoa started loudly. "-is _Squall!_"

Leon paid her no mind, standing tall while letting his cool persona fall back in place. "We have roughly fifty five minutes to get anything and everything needed for a battle worse than the 1000 Heartless three years ago."

He saw Yuffie's mouth drop open, and shook his head as she blinked rapidly, walking further into the room. "SeeD, are you able to fight?"

Zell merely pulled _Ehrgeiz_out and slipped them on, punching his palm when the gloves were properly in place, eyes and smile wider than before.

Irvine shrugged. "I need to go grab the _Exector _but then I'm good."

Leon nodded. "I know a place where that blasted gun would be best to mount too."

Quistis merely snapped her_ Save the Queen_, while Selphie jumped in the air with an excited squeal actually jumping around her _Strange Vision,_ but

Rinoa tilted her head to the side, hair-longer-than-Leon-remembered flowing down her chest.

"I'm not fighting." She was sitting in the stool Leon had occupied minutes earlier, one leg crossed, hands on her knee.

Leon looked at her, face blank. _It's been eight years, and she hasn't grown up at all. And it would have been nice to use her magicks too._

"Fine." Leon said shortly, blue storm colored eyes leveling themselves on Rinoa as the brunette blinked in alarm. He then turned to the Committee, not even paying the woman a second glance.

"Yuffie, you're the fastest in this room; go to the square and make sure everyone is securely  
locked into their homes. Cid, can you get the defense system on the highest setting?" Yuffie dashed out the door before Leon could say another word, but Cid merely puffed out a breath of smoke and turned to face the computer.

Leon turned to Aerith. "Fight or Heal?"

The brunette looked torn. Last time she tried to be both warrior and healer, and nearly drained  
herself dry until she settled on healing.

"Healing." Aerith said finally with a slow sigh. "I can stay in the Great Maw until healing is needed." He nodded once.

"Everyone get what you need." Leon shot Irvine a look, glaring when the sharpshooter tilted his hat towards the brunet, smirking. "Be back in _half an hour. _Go!"

As everyone left the house in a jumble of limbs to make sure they truly were prepared for war, Leon slowly meandered up the stairs to the room he and Cloud shared, making his way to Cloud's side of the bed.

_"Why is your gunblade on my side?" _

_"Because my side has my _Revolver_, duh. I shouldn't be using _Lion Heart _unless it's something big, so I don't need to put it on my side. _

_"But it's my side. Shouldn't I put what I want on my side?"_

_"Oh stop fussing. You didn't have anything there before, and you won't after."_

_"Just watch. Just because you said that, I'll find something to put there."_

The memory of the argument soon after Leon had moved his things into Cloud's rooms without the blond actually figuring it out until he'd nearly tripped over _Lion Heart's_ case brought a smile to Leon's lips, before he chuckled, seeing that Cloud had actually come through with his word.

Nestled in the corner under where Cloud's head laid about three feet higher was a small velvit sack.

One that was familiar.

_"Oh, Leon? If I don't show up for like a week or so again without letting you know- see this?" the blond held up a dark sack, waving it slightly. "Just grab for this."_

_Leon stared at the blond while Cloud stowed the sack away under his side of the bed for a few moments over the top of his novel, simply staring with an eyebrow raised. "…Why?"_

_"Don't ask stupid questions."_

_"How is that a stupid question!"_

_Now isn't the time_. Leon told himself sternly, pulling _Lion Heart's_ case from under the bed.

Quick practiced flicks had the case open, his most powerful weapon shining in the dull light.

_With this…I'm as strong as I can be. _

As strong as when he defeated the Ultima Weapon, Omega, _Ultimecia_. As strong as he'd ever been, and probably ever will.

_…Is this strength enough? Enough to protect myself, to protect everyone I care for?_

Leon walked down the stairs, looking at every warrior he had within the halls of the small house, clipping _Lion Heart_ to his hip.

The SeeD in the room seemed to straighten with gleaming eyes as he stood before them, and Leon felt something deep within his chest curl tightly with pride.

_It'll have to be. _


	5. Cloud's Will

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

* * *

It was a sight, watching Sephiroth fight again. I watched the silver hair fan the air while Sephiroth himself was almost a blur to my eyes as I hovered over the portal, both hands thrust down.

With every ounce of dark power I had been holding, hiding, I forced the portal to close.

It was a slow process, Heartless still spewing from the fissure in the ground, lessening with every inch I managed to shut.

It hurt.

The portal fought me like a living thing; even to the point where flares of dark power sliced my skin like Tsurugi would a piece of paper.

It was sad though; with the more of my blood that flowed down my body and onto the portal, the more Heartless I could keep within it.

Then Sephiroth was at my side, floating easily beside me even without his single massive wing arched behind him. "Keep at it, Cloud." He said softly. "You are doing an excellent job."

I blinked, staring wide eyes at the man.

"I never did give you any compliments for the work you've done for me and the army in the past, did I?" I closed my eyes, turning my body back towards the portal before my lack of concentration broke my control over it.

"I apologize for that. And I thank you, for ending what Jenova tried to continue."

I shook my head once. "Now isn't the time for idle chat." I clenched my fists, letting my nails bite into my palm, the blood pooling into my palms. "We have more important things to worry about, no offence. We can talk later." I dropped the blood into the portal.

Leon's spirit flashed once, flaring the colors of the rainbow, before settling on a deep red – passion, anger, energy – and fluttering black – power – the colors his soul takes before he goes into battle.

I tilted my head slightly, letting my eyes slip shut.

"Leon and the others are making their way to the Great Maw." I said slowly, and then forced all of my will onto the portal. "Go and help them get here, please?"

"Of course."


	6. Leon's Word

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

* * *

I never thought I'd see the day where Sephiroth would land in a pile of Heartless and destroy them in a single swing, before beckoning a single long finger towards to me.

"You carry Tsurugi." He said, deep voice sending a shudder through me.

Barely. I am _barely _carrying Tsurugi.

I didn't even think of telling Sephiroth that though.

"Then let us return to Cloud." Sephiroth continued on, turning slowly. "Come with me."

No wonder Cloud was in a threesome with the man; let him talk enough and anyone would come.

Rather than let the man guess at what I was thinking, I nodded instead, running forward until I was by his side.

"Let's go then."

Sephiroth looked at me, long silver hair fluttering about his body even with that simple movement and then simply stared.

He…was studying me.

I merely raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side, and then Sephiroth let out a smile I never expected would come from a man with his reputation.

I had to swallow once, shifting Tsurugi on my back.

Yea…Cloud's reasoning is becoming more and more clear.

Sephiroth waved his right before his chest, then with his left hand, still clutching Masamune, pointed.

From his chest, a clear line colored green and a bright gold erupted from his chest, shooting through the air.

"Follow the line." Sephiroth told me while he turned, facing the group behind me. "I shall lead them to where the Heartless have amassed. Cloud fights to close the Portals from which they came from, and is in danger as he does so. Do you understand your job?"

I nodded once. "Protect him until he cuts the portal off."

Sephiroth nodded once, and then started to walk to the fighting group. "Protect him." He said simply, words completely audible even over the fighting that had already begun. "Do better than me."

I couldn't help but turn my head slightly as he walked away.

"I promise you this; if Cloud falls, I am too."


	7. Leon's Witness

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

* * *

Cloud was kneeling inches above the portal when I finally managed to get to him.

Lines of red ran down his exposed arms and chest, pale gold skin trembling even to my sight.

Then Cloud shifted slightly and his wings shuddered with him, a cloud of feathers blowing through the air, all hovering around him.

Wings that were curling into his body like the branches of a willow tree, fighting against the cold of winter.

Both wings were dilapidated cracked mirrors of the splendor they once were, the leathery looking membranes bleeding like the rest of him.

But, despite how drained his body looked, pure power hovered thick in the air, around Cloud's body glowing a dull bronzed gold, the power making the floating feathers dance in the air.

I made myself run faster, to hell with not being able to fight for a few seconds, Cloud needs to break off the portal _now!_

I was minutes away from him when I felt the power in the air twist, and then as if it was all shoved into a straw, curl to the side and _snap_.

Immediately Cloud bend forward until his head was level with his knees, arms curling around his body as he screamed. His wings flexed, sticking straight up into the air while the portal under Cloud opened like one would open their eye, pure beams of energy erupting from the portal, slicing Cloud's wings to shreds.

"CLOUD!" I snapped out, then threw the massive blade on my back, kicking my running up a notch once the heavy weight was off of me, **_Lion Heart_** out of its sheathe three steps later.

For a moment I thought Cloud couldn't respond, but as the Tsurugi got closer, it froze as if caught by someone, Cloud raising his hand moments later.

Tsurugi snapped towards the blond until its hilt was nestled in his palm, and Cloud flipped back, shredded but still working wings catching him in midair as Cloud glided back, blue eyes locked on the portal.

Then a hand thrust its way out of the portal, slamming onto the ground with enough force to nearly rock me off my feet.

_"You dare."_ A voice growled. _"You dare to try to lock me behind the Door, after I had finally broken free?" _

The Door. The Door to Darkness?

…Kingdom Hearts?

If…If this monstrosity was locked behind the Doors that protected the heart of hearts, then it has no business released.

But to my everlovin surprise, Cloud merely laughed. It was a shadow of the laugh I knew, full of a dark humor.

"If the King locked you away behind the Door of Light, then I think you did something to deserve it!" Cloud grinned, both wings fluttering as he let himself fall back to the ground.

And right before my eyes, both wings flexed out fully, erupting in more feathers that blew through the air, even as the wings healed right before our eyes. The feathers all through the air begun to dance in circles around him, each glowing a deep blue.

I shook my head, walking closer as the hand turned into a torso, head, abdomen, legs.

Seconds after Cloud was forced away from the pool of darkness, a man was standing inches above the portal just like Cloud, body a trail of inky darkness.

"Who are you?" I demanded, and the figure raised two branches of darkness like a man would arms, spreading them wide.

"I am a being of darkness..." It said slowly. "Yes, I am a Heartless. But unlike my poor mindless cousins, I am a step above even a pureblood." The figure started to laugh, and Cloud made a noise of anger while raising a hand, then flicked his wrist out throwing a bolt of _something_ out at the figure.

And the idiot didn't move.

The bolt of pure glowing white _power_ smacked the figure right in the head, and it let out a screech of pain, drawing a dark smirk on Cloud's face while the blond drew his hand back, every feather in the air freezing as they spun about, pointed end aiming towards the man. Cloud let his hand fall to his side, making himself look deceptively innocent.

Then the shadows around the creature fled, revealing a man in a dark maroon dress looking thing with shooting stars that actually moved on the cloth. Shaking their head, the figure moved red hair from their face, revealing masculine features.

Bright blue eyes locked onto Cloud. "That was a dirty move."

Cloud snorted, lifting Tsurugi then setting it on his shoulder. "Like hiding your face wasn't?" Both wings fluttered a bit. "And no, that wasn't a dirty move." Cloud tilted his head. "You saw it coming but could have easily dodged. You didn't. Your complete fault it even hit."

The feathers in the air flashed once. "Now this." Cloud said while grinning. "This could be a dirty move." He snapped his fingers, and the feathers each suddenly grew a glowing point, each one becoming almost dagger like.

Cloud pointed to the man, and the feathers attacked, throwing themselves forward.

I laughed. Obviously this man wasn't trained for physical combat as he stumbled back and forcing himself to dodge.

"Besides. I'm getting bored." Cloud drawled, and I winced.

A bored Cloud is a bloodthirsty Cloud. Bloodthirsty Cloud likes to break things.

A bloodthirsty Cloud eventually turns into a horny Cloud. A horny Cloud also likes to get drunk, and very touchy feely.

And a horny touchy feely Cloud is a very, _very_ sexy Cloud.

"The other portals are closing as we speak, and everyone has cut your forces neatly in half." Cloud continued. "This portal has closed completely now that you got spat out. What will you do now?"

Blue eyes widened at Cloud's words before the man let out an angry snarl, then was hit in the head with a feather.

Then the rest caught up with him, burying him in black and white feathers.

We both heard a low groan.

Cloud merely laughed, and then took a single step forward, letting out an inhuman roar.

**_"You bore me!"_** Cloud snapped out even as the echoes of his voice rolled through the air, and then in a flurry of black and white fluff, was in front of the Heartless, slashing the thing in two.

Then Cloud let out a strong beat of his wings that blew him away from the Heartless, scowling as it reformed itself before our eyes.

"Well fuck!" I snapped out, then instinctively checked **_Lion Heart's_** bullet chamber as I ran forward, slicing as fast as I could.

Like fucking _water _the Heartless dodged around me, making me feel like that night Rinoa forced me to dance to a song I didnt know. I finally got a hit in, but just like before, it reformed.

"I am magnificent." The Heartless murmured, holding one of Cloud's black feather's between two fingers. "Finally, we can bring all up to the **_Standards_** of a true world." Cloud laughed again.

But this one I recognized. Crouching briefly, I sprung into the air in a back flip, allowing me to watch as Cloud darted forward, hitting the Heartless with _Blade Beam_. I landed on my feet moments after the attack landed and jerked to the side, rolling to a stop, turning back to the fight as Cloud's energy made the air heavy.

Even as the rays of blue where dispersing behind the Heartless, Cloud had activated _Climhazard_, driving Tsurugi – glowing a deep blue and white – deep into the Heartless' chest cavity, then jumped high into the air activating _Braver_ as he fell.

"Is…that all you can do?" the Heartless snarled out, Tsurugi _still_ inside it; and Cloud grinned again.

"Nope." He said cheerfully, and then sliced his Tsurugi to the left, then spun on his heel, hitting the bastard with _Cross Slash._

But Cloud wasn't done yet.

Cloud drew Tsurugi behind his back, split a blade from the collective, and like a top started spinning in place, locking the Heartless in his _Finishing Touch._

I've seen each of Cloud's Limit Breaks. But, never so many in one battle, one after another after another.

Cloud landed a bit from me, and turned to me, blue black eyes glowing with amusement. "He's going to land near you. Want at him?"

Before I could answer the Heartless snarled out, hovering in the air. _"ENOUGH OF THIS."_

Cloud frowned. "No more fun. Damn."

I swung **_Lion Heart_** once. "We can juggle with his corpse later." Cloud let out a laugh, merely jumping into the air as the ground around us erupted in Heartless. "Think we can do it with these?"

I swung once, the shadow and soldier Heartless disintegrating at the touch of my Gunblade. Damn. "Guess not." Cloud hummed to that, using _Finishing Touch_ again.

The moment he landed a massive hand smashed down onto him, forcing the blond to bring both his blades up before his face, Cloud somehow still standing, face pinched with anger.

_Shit!_

I jumped upright, unleashing _Renzokuken_ on the black limb releasing a bullet with each slice, smirking at the scream as I landed at a crouch by Cloud's side while the blond managed to force the large limb to the side.

We both looked up, sighting what the man had become.

Larger than a Darkside, with three arms on each side, each holding what looked like a pure element trapped in an orb, the red haired man had released the Heartless inside, seems like

Then the mini Heartless swarmed. I drew up the energy needed for one of my Finishers, letting a grin flash on my face while the adrenaline began to flow once more through my veins.

"Cloud! You deal with ugly; I'll go _Raid_ on these pests."

Cloud laughed.


	8. Cloud's Support

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

* * *

I tilted my head to the side, listening as Leon dashed to the side, _Fated Circle_ attack blowing these pests to nothingness.

_"Think you can defeat me? You? One so steeped in darkness?"_

"Unlike you." I started, slowly walking forward. "I still have my Heart. I control the Darkness inside me, for it has equal value to the Light I hold."

I let that light energy coil around Tsurugi once more, making my blade glow with my energy.

"And I let myself be carried. If I ever fall, he'll draw me back." I grinned, and then leapt up, holding Tsurugi aloft, a single beat of my wings making me level with the Heartless's chest.

"You've maintained yourself well throughout my Limit breaks." I complimented him with a toothy grin. "But, how about the _Ultimate_?"

The Heartless thrust a hand down on me again, and I parried with Tsurugi again, letting the blade flare brightly as the different blades burst free from Tsurugi Ken, flying through the air to circle the beast.

I set Tsurugi Ken on my shoulder, jumping into the air. "Let's see how you do, shall we?"


	9. Leon's Annoyance

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

* * *

That one's not a normal Heartless.

I stomped a shadow underfoot, eyes locked onto the figure of darkness so like the one Cloud was fighting now.

Cloud was fine while he slashed away at black skin, zipping around in the air like some _fly_ to the Heartless's _dog_, making the creature scream and blood fly; the only sound louder than that Cloud humor filled chuckling.

Omnislash, huh? Looks like fun.

"I have been ordered to kill you." The figure started, drawing a long thin blade from somewhere.

It also had an accent, and a strange one at that.

I merely raised an eyebrow, brushing a lock of hair out of my face. Fucking Rinoa…

The figure shook, a lock of sunlight blond hair appearing. "I will do anything Albus orders." The figure said slowly. "Even kill again."

The air flashed around us, golden light near blinding me. I stumbled a bit, eyes recovering to see the Heartless who was speaking on his knees, the mini Heartless around us crying in pain as they vanished.

Gold? Gold can only be Cloud. Looks like he's having fun.

"Let's see if you can do that." I commented dryly, swinging **_Lion Heart_** once, tilting my head to the side with a smirk.

The Heartless merely snarled at me while raising his blade, then charged.


	10. The Ultimate

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

* * *

Sephiroth abruptly turned, standing stalk still.

"Sephiroth?" Aerith started with a jolt. "What is it?"

Sephiroth merely raised his right hand, clutching onto the air above his chest.

Between his fingers a thread appeared; green, gold, and black.

"Cloud has slipped. Just a step. But a step is all it takes." Sephiroth mused gently, turning fully to face where the thread lead. "Watch his glory."

Seconds later golden light flashed through the air, followed by a sonic blast of energy, throwing all standing to the ground.

Save Sephiroth. The once General didn't even seem to register the blast of air, even as his long hair bellowed through the air, watching the light glow brighter and brighter.

"Omnislash." He murmured. "So you have killed this foe. Who will you turn to sate the bloodlust next?"

He heard no answer, instead there was a blast of air from above, and silver eyes turned upward in time to see a woman with beautiful pearl white wings cutting through the air, flying by before the others could say a word.

"Rinoa!" The blond with her hair in a bun shouted out, jumping to her feet. "What is she doing? She wasn't going to fight!"

"To refuse to fight a battle knowing people could die…that is a heavy burden to bare." Sephiroth commented idly. "Is she strong enough in heart to let love ones shed blood while she remained safe?"

Zell snorted, brown eyes cold. "No."

"Then you know what she is doing." Sephiroth continued coldly.

"Disrupting Squall's Battle plan is what." Zell punched his fists together. "And he hates that."

Cid snorted. "I think if that woman gets between Cloud and Leon, she'll have more than Leon's temper to deal with."


	11. Cloud's Pest

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

Dedicated to Panda-Hiroko for her TEN reviews! XD One for each chapter I LOVE YOU! This and the two following are for you~

* * *

The red head was standing before me again, but as I watched he aged dramatically, becoming an old decrepit man in seconds.

"Wow. Now, _this_ I wasn't expecting." I tilted my head a bit, watching old limbs visibly begin to shake. "This your true form?" I grinned; watching him glare, and then pull a stick of all things out of his pocket.

"My magic may not work here, but I will not die alone! No!"

"Then take him with you." Leon snapped out before the man could make another movement, and I turned as Leon threw something forward.

…It was a body.

Leon smirked as the body – a blond man from the looks of it – crashed into the old man the heartless had become.

I turned to Leon, grinning at the flush on his face. "Have fun?"

"He had a fucking rapier." Leon growled. "Annoying as hell." I shot him a look, and Leon glared back, silver blue eyes flashing angrily. "Add sugar-high Yuffie and hyper Sora, and then times it like ten, plus that tiny fucking blade."

I laughed.

The two sat on the ground for several moments, before the old man clutched the blond close to him.

"Want to die now?" I asked absentmindedly, letting my wings flutter a bit. They were worthless now, one an inch from death, the other powerless.

Then another source of power flashed behind me and I spun on one heel, pulling Tsurugi Ken up to parry a projectile of some sort, the thing spinning so damn fast it made my blade shake along with it.

"**_Shooting Star_**." Leon breathed, turning with me. "_RINOA!_ _What the hell are you **doing**?"_

The projective bounced away with a twist of my wrists; that _woman_ who had tried to slobber all over _my man_ - now with an addition of large pure white wings that really didn't fit the look in her eyes - landed on the ground close to me, and then stood slowly, golden eyes locked on me.

Right before our eyes she charged up what looked like a mini _Holy _in the palm of her hand and threw it at the two Heartless laying innocently enough on the ground, obliterating them instantly.

Holy shit.

I blinked, eyes locked on the ground where they once had sat.

Well, fuck letting them go now.

"There's no need to explain myself to you, Squall." She said coldly, and Leon blinked, muscles tensing.

She's changed. More than just her eyes, a coil of power unfamiliar to me hovered around her, spiraling around her body.

When the woman pulled a Gunblade off her hip and with a quick click I knew was the blade's trigger, aimed the blade at me.

I lifted Tsurugi's Ken.

"No, it's this _blonde_ I have a bone to pick with." Heartilly continued. "You took Squall away from me." she hissed darkly, raising a hand when her **_Star_** returned to her.

I raised an eyebrow. "I took _who_?"

Heartilly jumped forward, slashing down at my head.

I parried with Tsurugi's Ken, tilting my blade when she hit the trigger, and as the bullet bounced of the blade I shifted just it so the bullet would reflect back at her.

Heartilly dodged it with a fancy back flip that also had her foot aiming for my chin.

I raised my hand, grabbing onto her ankle before she could connect and spun a bit, throwing her away from me.

Leon decided to get in between us then, and I instinctively raised a barrier between the ex-couple. "Rinoa!" Leon snapped out. "Are you even going to ask me a fucking _thing _before you _attack _people!"

Heartilly landed on her feet, wings bellowing until they arched behind her, and then pointed her Gunblade at me again, completely ignoring Leon.

**_"Rinoa Heartilly!" _**Leon snapped out, and by the tone of his voice I could tell he was seriously pissed.

Fun. A pissed off silver eyed Leon; a feral brunet bitch with wings; and Sephiroth is still loose with people and heartless to slaughter. Great.

The brunette still didn't acknowledge Leon, merely raising a hand into the air, and snapped her fingers.

Leon shuddered at the sound, one hand rising to his head, and I saw his soul _change_.

Leon's soul was always bright a pearly cream colored white; and when an emotion drifted through his soul in a splash of color; it may start dark and deep with the strength he feels it, but always lightened, his soul so pure that even though he was introverted by nature, he was naturally a gentle person.

Leon's soul was pure white. Now the white – speckled with deep red, the anger Leon's feeling no doubt – all of it vanished as his soul went completely black.

I turned to him, leaping back when **_Lion Heart_** went for my neck.

Crystal blue eyes followed me when I landed by the circle of my blades, a hand darting out to grab the blade closet and slid it home into Ken, eyes darting back and forth from Heartilly and Leon.

Or maybe this was Squall.

Pitch Black. Emotionless, mindless, controlled. She's…

"What did you do to him?"

Heartilly merely smiled a deeply satisfied smile. "I told you Squall is mine."

Squall was a mindless puppet as much as I was in Sephiroth's hands, strung up by love and controlled through emotion. No wonder we seem so alike…

I snarled, pulling another blade from the ground and clicking it back in place. "That may be true." I said, growling low in my throat moments later. "But _Leon_ is who he chooses to be, and Leon is _mine!"_

I leapt forward, bashing the woman back, and as she fought to recover herself in midair paused in place, hovering inches above the ground. "Leon is mine." I repeated. _"And you give him back!"_

Instinct had my blade up, parrying a ringing attack from my left, Squall's dead eyes staring at me from behind **_Lion Heart._**

"He is mine!" Heartilly snapped out, summoning great balls of fire around her body. "_My_ boyfriend, _my_ savior, _my Knight!" _she thrust both hands out, and the fire began to swirl into an inferno, rushing towards me.

Me…locked sword to sword with Squall. Who had yet to move an inch, what the fuck!

I forced Squall off of me but then grabbed onto his arm and chucked him out of the way, leaping farther into the air.

The megalith of fireballs followed me up and I pulled a blade out of the collective slashing through the fire, each one absorbing into Tsurugi.

"I'm not going to fight you over him." I said, fighting to calm myself, landing beside my blades. I swung Tsurugi over my head then slashed it through the air, making the energy I stole go right back at her.

Only to watch the Bitch smack her own energy away from her body with a rough smack, golden eyes still locked on me.

"Release him, and let him choose." I grabbed another blade and slipped it in place, not pausing until Tsurugi was whole once more.

"I refuse." The woman sneered, releasing her **_Shooting Star_** at me again. "You just need to die!"

I hit the thing once it got into my kill zone, throwing it off track easily before hitting it again, knocking it off course. Heartilly was at my face again, thrusting her Gunblade at me relentlessly, bolts of lightning firing simultaneously at my back as she charged forward.

But she had no physical strength. The moment her feet touched the ground I took a step forward, throwing her off of me.

Squall was there moments later, attacking with much more force and technique that the brunette who seemed to be tag teaming with him.

"Leon!" I snapped out, tucking my wings back inside and ducked under a swipe for my neck. "Wake up damnit!"

Squall merely stared back at me but I saw a flash of silver flash across his eyes, and grinned.

Someone's pissed off. And he should be.

Squall's attacks didn't relent, and I dug my left leg back, refusing to move an inch, twisting and parrying the older man's attacks.

Not once did he release a bullet.

"Come on Leon." I whispered, dropping to a couch once, then rose once more, about to pull a blade free.

Only to freeze when pain flared at my back, something piercing my skin from hip to hip, sinking in so deep I _felt_ when it got past my spine, my lower body going numb moments later.

Well…it split my spine in two.

I could tell with the limited feeling I still had down there, what it was lodged into my back...

**_Shooting Star_**…I didn't sense it, didn't even hear it…

I collapsed to the ground, eyes wide with shock, and then grit my teeth against the pain fighting to get back up and grab Tsurugi.

**_Lion Heart_** touched my neck, the gesture so familiar I felt my body relax while I glanced up.

Stormy blue eyes stared back.

"Leon."

The brunet let out a choked sound, eyes wide.

But then the thing in my back grew hot, and everything exploded in agony.


	12. Leon's Confession

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

Dedicated to Panda-Hiroko!

* * *

Before I could fall to my knees beside Cloud **_Shooting Star_** exploded, throwing me away from the blond.

I flipped through the air, flying head over heels before I managed to sink Lion Heart into the ground, and stumble back onto my feet. "**_Cloud_**!"

Rinoa's voice was my only answer.

"You swore to be my Knight, Squall. Will you go back on your word?"

I never saw them latch on; merely felt it as if Rinoa had summoned chains and wrapped them around my body, jerking me bodily into the air.

I hovered weaponless, both hands forced into the air above my head while Rinoa hovered in front of me, curling her wings around my body.

"You may have had all these years to think you changed who you are, but you will _never_ be free of me." Rinoa said slowly, both hands cupping my face. I could only blink, staring into golden eyes. "You are _my_ Knight, Squall."

Shaking, I slowly shook my head. "Squall died years ago." I said softly. "He died when Gaea was destroyed, and he awoke alone, already knowing that the woman he loved and protected was beyond his touch. Eight years, Rinoa. The woman Squall protected…she's already gone, and so is he."

A look of pure fury erupted on Rinoa's face.

"Then die, _Leon_."

Power flashed on the ground, and seconds later a familiar blade appeared inches from my face, lodging into Rinoa's upraised wing.

She let out a shocked cry, jerking back, and Masamune ripped its way upright, Sephiroth's arm appearing moments later. He pulled the chains off of me, tossing them down, and shot me a look the moment I started to fall back to the ground.

"Do you job." He turned back to Rinoa who was glaring at him, golden eyes flashing. "I will do mine."


	13. Masked Angel Sorceress

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

Dedicated to Panda-Hiroko!

* * *

Aerith was already at Cloud's side, forcing **_Curaga_** after **_Curaga_** into his body.

I knelt on Cloud's other side, fighting not to look down at Cloud's exposed _spine;_ to listen to the wet sounds of his heart beating, lungs fighting to suck in air.

I held out a hand, Aerith took it instantly and we both let our palms hover over his back, the both of us casting **_Curaja_**.

Cloud seemed to jerk once with a wet gasp, and we did it again, not saying a word when Zell's hands joined us then Yuffie, Cid, Quistis and Irvine joined the circle, all of us lacing energy together.

Three **_Curaja's_** later Cloud's back was whole again, no bits of still moving organ and twitching bone visible to the eye.

Although he remained motionless he was breathing evenly and I near fell back over, letting out a gasp of relief.

"So this is lover boy, huh?" Irvine commented. "You probably bottom, don't'cha?"

I almost got back up just to punch the wannabe cowboy, when Rinoa's shout echoed around us, echoed by an explosion.

An explosion that sounded a lot like **_Apocalypse_**_._

Sephiroth's body hitting the ground moments later, limbs smoking red and black fire, had us all turning to Rinoa in shock as she floated down to the ground, a single gold glowing hand raised.

"Well shit." Zell muttered as Rinoa's hand began to glow a violent red. "She's gone _Berserk Angel Sorceress_ on us."

Rinoa didn't even give us all a chance to react as she let a **_Flare _**fly, the attack landing to hover between all of us.

I stared at the deceptively small orb of energy, and could only breath the single word on my mind. "Shit."

The **_Flare_** exploded inches over Cloud's back, throwing everyone away from Cloud's body while Rinoa walked over to him, golden eyes locked on me.

"This is why you won't return, isn't it?" stopped with her feet on either side of Cloud's waist. "Refusing me for this disgusting mash of science and man. How pathetic." Rinoa took to the air, hovering barely a foot over Cloud's body. "He's not even purely human."

Then Cloud moved. "Human or not." Cloud said hoarsely, using his arms to push himself upright. "I never give up no matter the circumstances." He stumbled onto his feet - the **_Curaja_** worked to fix his spine, thank Hyne - one hand curled around his belly. "I'm just much too stubborn for that. But you did." Blue green eyes were bright while Rinoa floated above him in the air. "Who is more human out of the two of us, Sorceress?"

Rinoa cast **_Pain_**.

Cloud stumbled a bit as the attack hit him, making a soft sound of confusion and agony but didn't fall, merely glaring at the woman, and Rinoa raised a hand, pointed to Cloud, and then arched the finger back towards herself.

That chain that had been used on me appeared again, this time wrapping itself around Cloud's neck, dragging him towards her.

Hoisted into the air, Rinoa stared at Cloud for a few moments, more chains latching onto Cloud's arms, pulling them away from his neck.

"Show me them." She commanded suddenly, a single beat of her wings leveling her with Cloud's trapped body. "Let me see those wings again." Gold brown eyes flashed. "Wings. Like a man such as you deserves such beautiful wings, when _wings_ only belong to _power-!"_

I shook my head, forcing my body to move, but it was near worthless. All my magical energy was spent after healing Cloud, and my body bashed by that **_Flare_** left me unable to do a damn thing.

I hate this.

Cloud didn't say a word, merely turning his head slowly, looking down at Sephiroth. The silver haired man was upright again, lifting silver green eyes to lock them on Cloud.

They didn't have to say a word.

Then from the man's back his wing appeared once more, and the large man leapt into the air, Masamune aimed for Rinoa.

Rinoa easily dodged the attack, leaping back in midair before pressing both hands onto Sephiroth's shoulders, enveloping him in a silver light.

I caught a glimpse of a cupid like creature at Sephiroth's back, right before they both vanished.

She'd…just absorbed him like Ultimecia once did during the_ Time Compression._

I stared dumbfounded while everyone else cried out in alarm.

That's right through.

Ultimecia gave her powers to Edea, and Edea gave them to Rinoa.

Rinoa has the powers of three separate Sorceresses; Ulitmecia, Adel, and the Sorceress who first gave her powers to Edea.

No wonder she's gone as she did.

I managed to get onto my knees, pressing a **_Curaga_** into my chest.

I can't let them fight like this. Not after everything everyone's gone through. We've been fighting for nearly an hour, and Rinoa's fresh, for all the injuries she's gained at Cloud and Sephiroth's blades.

Cloud's wings appeared as Sephiroth vanished, and the blond leapt over Rinoa's body, and ripped one of her wings out, tossing it to the ground as the woman screamed.

"These are too pretty for you." He snarled, grabbing onto her wrist while ripping the other out. "And Sephiroth belongs to me. _Give him back."_

Dangling from Cloud's hand, Rinoa laughed at him.

"That man is _gone_. He's lost to time!"

Cloud smirked. "You don't seem to understand just what Sephiroth is." He lifted Rinoa up, glaring at her. "Sephiroth is a physical manifestation of the Darkness inside me; his consciousness controls the Darkness, stopping it from overwhelming my mind. Without him-" Cloud let out a grin that was more like a Heartless then a man. "It's harder to hold back."

Rinoa held up a hand, flicking her fingers, and a **_Thundaga_** erupted from her palm, the pure power of the attack forcing her to the ground and Cloud farther into the air.

Wingless, Rinoa flipped once in the air, landed lightly on her feet, hand filled with bright blue light.

For the first time since our bond was established I took hold of the power I've held over her magic and twisted it, physically grabbing onto her wrist and forcing her to release the spell before she could charge it in full.

Brown gold eyes glared at me. "Squall…"

I jerked her towards me, whispering into her ear. "You gave me power over you as your Knight, Rinoa. It's too late to hold you back from the edge Edea warned us about, but I can stop you from doing something we all will regret."

"Regret!" Rinoa snapped out. "I regret nothing but thinking you were dear enough to me to travel the worlds for! This has been nothing but a waste of my time." she scowled fiercely. "I regret thinking you loved me enough to wait for me to return to you!"

I continued to stare at her, and then spun her about when I felt more power flaring in her.

Then right before my eyes a portal appeared in the air between us, releasing dozens of black and red blades.

Ultimecia's **_Knight's Blade_** attack.

I let her go and ducked out of the way, watching helplessly as she directed the space spell towards the others.

Only for Cloud to appear between them and her, Tsurugi spinning in a deadly arc that had her attack deflected back at her.

Rinoa merely summoned another portal and let them fly right back in.

Rinoa didn't even give anyone a second to recover, a small ball of light appearing in the palm of her hand.

**_Shockwave Pulsar. _**

Fuck!

I jumped out the way, gasping when all Cloud did was sent **_Ultima_** at Rinoa, the two attacks meeting in midair.

**_Shockwave Pulsar_** is over three times stronger than **_Ultima_**, and with Rinoa the way she is, the spell is already boosted times at least five.

But…despite the over powered attack, the **_Ultima_** almost seemed to be…absorbing **_Shockwave Pulsar_.**

Rinoa focused on her attack, forcing more and more power into it-

And didn't see Cloud behind her until he'd drawn a line of blood from her shoulder to hip, then kicked her forward, forcing her into her own attack.

I winced.

"Squall." I turned, Quistis falling to her knees the moment she'd gotten close enough. "Back at Gaea, the doctor had managed to create a medicine to help stabilize Sorceress who had no Knight. Rinoa had been taking this, and we had all thought she was under control. I guess not. Either the medicine came too late, or she wasn't taking it." Quistis held up a needle. "For uncontrollable Sorceress, this was created. It cuts off their power for a time."

I took it, watching the thick purple liquid shake.

"You'll need to hit a major vein, or her backlash could destroy everything."

Rinoa appeared from the **_Shockwave Pulsar_**, golden eyes furious.

"You would turn my own attack against me."

Cloud grinned.

But at his feet a familiar spell circle appeared. Cloud glanced down, and then shot Rinoa a look while she began to float, both hands spread wide.

"Try to get away from this then. **_Apocalypse_**."

The ground exploded.

While Rinoa floated back to the ground I broke into a run, grabbing her around the arms with one arm, thumbing the plastic off of the needle with the other.

"How far have you fallen?" I muttered into her neck. "To be using Ultimecia's attacks like this?"

"They are mine now, and demand to be used against a foe worthy of them." Rinoa said calmly. "Are you going to try to fight me too, _Leon_?"

I stabbed her neck with the needle, quickly injecting her with the solution. "Will I need to?"

Golden eyes went wide as she spun about, latching onto my neck before I could jerk back, squeezing with everything she had. "Betrayal." She hissed, even as the gold started to flicker from her eyes. Then her hands went white hot. "I will not forget this, _Leon _I-" Her grip eased as she dropped to the ground, and I stumbled back, a hand to my neck while I gasped.

She was about to cast something with her hands wrapped around my neck.

But it was over.

I turned while Quistis examined Rinoa where she lay, and turned, smile dropping from my face when I caught sight of Cloud.

He…darkness was dripping from his wounds from Rinoa's magic injured him,

"Cloud!"

"You don't wanna to get any closer." An unfamiliar voice told me, and I paused as a hand appeared in my face.

One second there was nothing. Then the hand, large and unfamilar, covered with a black glove. Then the body the hand belonged to appeared inches from where I stood, making me jerk back, staring into violet blue eyes.

The man was tall, easily taller than Sephiroth even with black hair that reminded me of Cloud's but more controlled.

And he wore a uniform eerily similar to Cloud's when I first met him.

"Who are you?"

The man let out a bright grin. "Zack Fair at your service." He said with a bow. "And before you ask, yea I'm dead." He smirked a bit. "While Seph is the controller of Cloud's Darkness, I get to hug up on the Light." Zack's smile went supernova, but then turned slightly, shooting Cloud a worried glance. "Cloudy here had my hands tied, even though he didn't know it at the time, and I only was able to help him get things back in order when Seph wasn't around to fuck everything up again."

Fair's smile went dark. "Now that Seph's consciousness has left him, Cloud has to get his Darkness under control on his own. All I can do is keep his Light in check, and make sure no one distracts him."

"...I can't help?"

Fair leveled a sympathetic smile my way. "You would make the Light increase, and Cloud has to make both Light and Darkness equal. You'd tip the scale, as well as myself. He has to do this alone, a fuck up could change him drastically, or destroy him from the inside out."

I shuddered. "I don't want to just stand here and watch him suffer."

Fair flicked a finger behind me, and turned to see Rinoa walking up. "You could always kill the Sorceress." I flinched. "But Squall doesn't want you to. Think you can control her with your Knight link? Until she learns a way to break it. A Sorceress gone evil rarely turn back. Being evil is too much fun." Zack turned from Rinoa as the woman let out a pitiful sounding moan.

"Remember you are a Commander just like Cloud is. Take care of the brain, and then worry about the heart."

I sighed deeply, letting the ice settle back. "Thanks." I nodded once, and then turned to the others.


	14. Bend into the Black

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

* * *

Zack Fair watched as the brunet turned and walk back to the group of people he commanded while slipping on what was obviously a familiar mask of ice; easily letting the brunet SOLDIER know that the only thing that connected the two groups was him alone.

_Leon, huh? Of course Cloud would go from a wolf and a panther to a lion. _

Zack let out a soft laugh at the thought; instantly sobering as he turned back to Cloud.

"You might need to leave for a bit." He murmured quietly. Cloud's only response was a flutter of his wings.

For a few moments Zack busied himself with watching the beautiful appendages as they gently flexed; unfurling inch by inch to show Cloud's pinched face.

Face pinched with an emotion Zack had seen and knew all too well. "You feel the itch to fight now, don't you? A burn that only blood could quench?"

Dark eyes flashed as they turned towards Zack, and the brunet SOLDIER tensed as Cloud slowly stood, deep rumbling growl audible as Cloud spun on one heel, holding a hand out.

And right before Zack's eyes, Cloud's raised palm exploded in inky darkness as Cloud jumped towards him, black eyes emotionless in a way that truly baffled the brunet SOLDIER as he dodged the attack, leaping back and spinning on one heel to dodge Cloud's outwards thrusted palm, barely missing a single crème wing as Cloud sailed by.

Skipping back a few feet, Zack watched Cloud land back on the ground and slowly stand, eyes hidden by long bangs as he dispelled the energy within his hand.

"If you stay here you might actually hurt someone." Zack stated cheerfully.

Cloud turned at the words, glazed gaze on the ground. "If…" He started slowly, voice hoarse. "If I leave, I may never come back."

"What are you willing to sacrifice?" Zack asked solemnly, and Cloud flinched, curling in on himself.

"Sacrifice?"

"To protect them." Zack said back. "To protect everything…from you."

The shudder that writhed its way down Cloud's spine made the brunet want to hold the blond close and never let go; but he couldn't do it. Couldn't touch the man he'd given his life to.

Cloud's decision was obvious as he looked up at the people he called family, and Cloud created a portal of Darkness at his back; the sound of this world's edges forced open making them all turn as Cloud let himself fall back.

Cloud was lucky he already had his eyes closed as he fell within the Darkness…because he would have cried at the looks on Aerith and Leon's faces.

"I'm sorry." Zack told them all as the portal closed with a snap. "But…If he stayed here…it would have been so easy for him to slip and hurt someone."Aerith started to shake her head. "He needs space. He needs time, time alone without human contact, to get everything right this time." Zack's form started to fade as he looked away, turning from Aerith's crumbling expression. "Just trust him, believe in him. You know Cloud's far too stubborn to fall for something so simple as this."

And with that, Zack Fair was gone.

And Aerith fell to the ground, curling her hands over her eyes as she started to cry.

* * *

An actual update, though those others I did update, and change things. Like four. You should go back and reread Four. I changed four.

I do that. Change things. Drives my muse nuts.

Nuts! Nuts? I like nuts. -... -.-

Anyways.

Some mind fuckery in the next chapter, then the next will be fun too...and the one after that is a complete brain fuck! XD Have a happy summer, CAUSE I'M NOT. XD


	15. Lost Within

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa, Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making.  
Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

* * *

~15 Lost Within

Eyes glazed from the black; Cloud roamed the darkness aimlessly, a hand clutching the cloth over his chest. His thoughts swirled, tainted by the darkness he excluded, so heavy and thick even the Heartless stayed way.

Cloud didn't know what to do. All he knew was that had to find him.

Find Sephiroth.

He knew he couldn't control his power on his own; his mix mash mind and body nowhere near powerful enough to contain the energy both Zack and Sephiroth controlled within him.

But Sephiroth was lost to time.

Lost to time? What did, what could that even mean?

_Green_.

"Well well well. What do we have here, I wonder? A failure, still living, while my masterpiece rots." That voice made Cloud want to vomit.

Like a phantom, with a body created bit by bit by wisps of darkness, the one Professor Hojo appeared, beetle black eyes staring at Cloud, the scientist with both hands behind his back.

_Green bubbling surrounding; acidic burning with every breath-_

Cloud flinched, pressing his free hand to the side of his temple as a flash of pain raced through his head, punctuated by Hojo's high and thin laugh.

"I do wonder how you have survived all this time, Failure." Hojo mused, tilting his head in only a way that reminded Cloud of pain. "Maybe some studies on that flesh you carry will answer my questions."

_It was everywhere green, green; he was floating helplessly-_

"Your experimentation did nothing the first time." Cloud rasped, wincing as his eyes began to burn. "And it wouldn't now. Don't bother thinking you can touch me." Glassy green blue eyes lifted to were the specter stood.

_Thrashing helplessly from the pain only caused more, nothing he could do to stop it, nothing he could do to get away-_

"Just go away." Gleaming green eyes clenched shut. _"Stop haunting me."_

"Dear me." Hojo crooned. "Did you just try to give me an order, Failure?"

_"STOP IT!"_

_"Try and make me,_ boy."

"MY NAME IS _CLOUD!_" The blond snapped out furiously, snapping open eyes he didn't even realize he closed.

"_Neither deserve a number. Failures the both of them, not even fit to experiment upon."_

The voice made Cloud's head explode in pain, but the blond refused to fall to his knees before the madman, lifting both hands to clutch at his hair. "I am Cloud Strife, _no one else!"_

Hojo started to cackle.

Cloud felt something deep within him snap and stood tall, locking drunken green orbs on Hojo's form as he pulled _Tsurugi_ from his back.

"And what do you think you can do with that, boy?" Hojo sneered, lifting his chin up. "Going to kill me again?"

Cloud didn't answer as he lashed out, cleaving _Tsurugi_ right through Hojo's jaw, Hojo's body falling to the ground with a sickening slump as what remained of Hojo's head rested upon _Tsurugi's_ activated blade, green eyes locked on the blood numbly.

"Come now boy." Green eyes locked on the half of a head still resting on his blade, only to stare at the pristine metal. Bloodless. He glanced down, noting no body rested upon the ground and spun about, wide eyes staring at Hojo. "You'll have to do better than that!"

Hojo began to cackle madly, his voice echoing through the air as another incarnation of Hojo appeared by the scientist's side; identical to the first in every way.

"You are nothing but a failure after all!" The head still upon his blade cackled.

_Bubbling burning, peeling the skin off his flesh with a touch, boiling his blood as it was pumped through his veins._

"Try again!" another voice started as the second began to laugh in tune with the first. "And again! Maybe you'll be able to kill me this time, boy!"

Laughing. Echoing and echoing in a spiral of pain, _Tsurugi_ felt from numb fingers as Cloud pressed both palms to his ears, hunching over.

_Make it stop! Make him stop, stop him!_

From the blond's hunched form pure darkness exploded through the air, coiling about his shivering skin for a few moments before launching itself into the air.

Suddenly everything fell silent as Hojo's laugher cut off with a weak gurgle, and Cloud looked up through tearing eyes, faded green locking onto luminescent Mako orbs.

Black clothed hands clutched onto a familiar sword now lodged within Hojo's back and out his chest, pinning the man to the ground like a macabre butterfly; blood glistening brightly with Mako as it slowly - wetly - made its way down the Masamune, Hojo's limp body following it soon after as elegant hands shoved the body from his blade.

Sephiroth had returned.

* * *

I warned you.

Least, I think I did.

Even more fuckery on the way.  
Is anyone else having as much fun as me?


	16. Just in Case

A Kiss of Black and White

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairings:** Past Seph/Zack/Cloud, Past Squall/Rinoa, Present CLC  
**Warnings:** Crazy DF!Rinoa(Dead Fantasy), Momo's insanity, Seph's hotness, and Zack's utter nonsense making. Oh, blood and guts and a spine being broken in two and general ew-ness  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **That kiss hurt more than it should have.

* * *

~16 Just in Case

_"Oh, Leon? If I don't show up for like a week or so again without letting you know - see this?" the blond held up a dark sack, waving it slightly. "Just grab for this."_

* * *

It was a fight not to storm about in a fury demanding his lover's return, but Leon had managed to settle himself down.

Instead he merely sat upon Cloud's side off the bed, head buried in his hands.

_"Oh, Leon?" _Leon jerked upright, blinking.

_"If I…"_

…Cloud…?

_"If I don't show up…"_

How, _how!_

_"-don't show up for like a week…" _

Leon jerked upright, the memory of Cloud's words echoing through his mind as if he was whispering it in his ear.

_"-or so again without letting you know-" _

Falling to his knees beside the bed, Leon reached unerringly towards the bag Cloud had left there.

_"- see this?"_

Backing away, he stared at the velvet bag, tilting his head.

**_"Just grab this."_** Leon murmured in time with the memory.

Falling back onto his ass, Leon pulled the strings tying the bag closed, and turned it upside down, letting a small fragment of a ball and a letter into the palm of his hand.

"…What is this?" Leon murmured. "Looks like a bit of a Materia Yuffie complains about all the time. Only it's broken…" Shrugging one shoulder, Leon flipped the paper open.

_Leon. This is a fragment of a Sense Materia. It normally is used like that Scan magic you spoke of, save this ball, because it was broken, doesn't really work properly anymore._

_This Materia when used will unerringly points you towards the other half._

_That half I hold. If there is ever a time I vanish for no cause, with no word, this Materia will lead you back to me. _

_…I'm sorry. _

Leon's hand unconsciously tightened on the Materia while he pressed his fist to his forehead.

_Always thinking ahead…huh, Cloud?_

Cloud couldn't help his cry of pain as Sephiroth roughly threw him away from the Masamune, slowly stalking towards the blond and away from the still twitching professor.

"You're emotions are very powerful, Cloud." Sephiroth said with a slight tilt of his head that nevertheless sent those locks spilling down the left side of his chest. "I am what controls the Darkness, manifested anger. Zackary is my antithesis; the one holding the Light in your soul, he is love. This…abomination." Here, Sephiroth turned to send a glare Hojo's way. "He is your fear." Sephiroth stopped a few feet from the blond while Cloud stumbled back onto his feet. "In his place, the fear you hold over your memories allows him to live again, in a sense."

"In this place. In this world were the weak will be swallowed whole…your emotions which are already strong, are only made stronger." Sephiroth turned slightly, spinning on one shiny boot.

"Just as before, you could not defeat me until you learned to control your darkness. Hojo will forever haunt you as long as you let him…as long as you fear the past."

Cloud's eyes darted to the professor, only for Cloud to dart back in horror, eyes wide.

Sephiroth turned his head, raising an eyebrow at Hojo's form.

As if forgetting the blade lodged within his chest he was stand once again, both hands pressed into his pockets, Masamune's tip still lodged within the ground.

"Don't bother with the failure, m'boy." Hojo drawled. "He's broken you know. Worthless, utterly worthless, truly not worth much save the Mako in his marrow." Hojo tilted his head. "Though I do wonder if his flesh would make a good sacrifice to revive you to a true body, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth blinked slowly, turning to look down at the pale blond. "You truly knew him well to create such a monster from memory alone."

"We both could." Cloud murmured, head bowed.

Suddenly Hojo lifted both hands and began to float in the air, the Masamune falling to the ground as he suddenly morphed, human no longer.

"Fuck!" Cloud snapped out, jerking to the side as a single grey tentacle tried to stab him through the back.

Born from his memories in the heart of the world, Lifeform-Hojo N hovered over them, the acrid green of mako hovering around him.

Hissing softly, Cloud summoned Tsurugi back into his hand and shifted into a crouch.

"No other way to rid yourself of your fear but to utterly destroy it, huh?" Sephiroth mused, Masamune back within his hand as he stood tall by Cloud's side. "Very well then."

* * *

A/N  
When reading about authors cursing RL, blaming it on their lack of updates, I really didn't believe most of them. Lazyness is lazyness, right?

Until it happened to me. DX Nothing like a reality check/smack to the face!  
But yea. We'll see how things go.  
Also. I just realised, some people might not actually know what I ment by DF!Rinoa.  
If you don't, look up Dead Fantasy 1 on Youtube. Rinoa makes her appearance in DF 2.

if only she could fight like that in the game...*sighs*


End file.
